When Sparrows Fall
by NairobiDawn
Summary: AU What if Goku was never sent to Earth? What if Bulma never went looking for the dragonballs? This is my story of hate, love, and acceptance between my favorite couples of DBZ: BV, GCC, K18. Can two tortured souls finally find peace?
1. Prologue

When Sparrows Fall

A/N: Hey everyone, this is an alternate universe, it will be dark and has several couples in it, namely B/V, K/CC, K/18 (that will be later), and G/V (that will be later as well, and that stands for Gohan and Videl, there will be no Yaio in this fic, simply because I am very naïve in heterosexual sex so I do not trust myself to ever venture into that little world. I think I would be laughed out holding my head down in shame.)

What if Bulma's parents never allowed her to go looking for the dragonballs? What if Goku had never been sent to earth? What if he managed to kill Frieza in order to save Vegeta, the crowned prince of the saiyan race? What if planet Vegeta was never destroyed, and Bardock got to raise his sons as he saw fit. Well, in this story, I am going to try to answer these questions, in my own style! This is a Bulma and ChiChi among other people taken to planet Vegeta fic, so beware!

**Warnings: This story will have implied rape. If you are offended by this, stop now and please do not read. I do not want to hurt anyone's feelings and inadvertently have someone relive a past memory. Rape is something NO ONE should ever do or ever have done to them, and it is only used in this story as character development. **

Now that we have that taken care of, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, as Bulma Briefs sunbathed by her pool. She was still utterly pissed off that her parents refused to allow her to go hunt for the dragonballs. I mean come on, she was 16 years old, and in most non-western cultures she would be already married and have a bun in the oven!

"Urggghh!" Bulma moaned as she turned over to allow the sun to bathe her back. She hated feeling helpless. She hated being young, if she had it her way she would already be running her father's multi-billion dollar company and biting the heads of other yuppies who thought they could hoodwink her because of her sex.

That was another pet-peeve of Bulma's. She was disgusted by the way society treated women. Men always underestimated a woman's abilities, and she was completely confident that if she was not the only heir to her father's company, she would never have the opportunity to run another 'man's' company.

In fact, that was what was keeping her father from letting her take a little bit of the reins right now. He knew no other man would take her seriously, considering that she was the only woman in the world who was currently in line for a CEO Job. The times were changing, that was for sure, but Bulma would have liked it better if things happened just a little faster. 'Oh well,' Bulma thought sadly. 'I guess I will just have to make the best of these days as a care-free teenager able to do anything within the compounds of the Capsule Corps compound. She scoffed at the thought.

Little did she know that her time as a care-free teenager would be a long-cherished memory when in a few short years her life would come to a crashing halt that would haunt her beyond the afterlife.

* * *

ChiChi was sitting at the table of the small, modest home she and her father occupied since their castle had burned down. She was taking some cooking classes from her tutor and enjoying the color her soufflé was turning. Her father would be pleased.

The only thing ChiChi really wanted though was to find true love. Sure, she was only 8 years old, but she honestly believed that one really could find the love of their life at that young age and date until they were old enough to date. To her father, the Ox-King, it just seemed that she had seen one too many lifetime movies.

But he didn't care. His wife had died in childbirth, so ChiChi was the only thing he had in the world to comfort him. She was a good child, very smart and caring, and she truly tried to make everything right for everyone. She was a bit naïve, but the Ox-King figured that when he started her in public school, she would become a bit more socialized.

Another fault ChiChi had was that she always wanted everything her way. The Ox-King new this was mostly his spoiling and lack of other children to dote on, but it still angered him slightly when she got in one of her 'fits.' He knew that schooling would help break the child of those habits and teach her cooperation and tolerance – in which she was considerably lacking.

But right now, all he wanted to do was cherish the little time he had left with her. Sure, he had put off her formal schooling for a few years, but he figured she would catch up just fine. Besides, she needed to understand that she was different from other children and be better prepared for their taunting – which every child at some point goes through.

* * *

Krillin treaded lightly over the sand as he approached the infamous Master Roshi's house. He had left his monastery and family in order to achieve the greatest accomplishment of all: graduating as one of Master Roshi's students. All his friends had laughed at him, and his own father disowned him. He had said, "Go, young Krillin. If you truly feel like this, than there is nothing else I can teach you. Go, and never return. I wish you the best serendipity can offer."

Krillin nearly cried at the one and only time his father had ever said anything remotely kind to him. But, now he stopped at the door in fear, utterly jerked back to the painful reality he now faced. If Master Roshi did not accept him, then he would have no where to turn and no where to go.

Krillin, being the thoughtful young man that he was, had brought with him some ammunition to help seal the deal with the old man. Having heard some rather tasteless rumors about the old man, Krillin had snagged some dirty magazines that his older brother had hidden under his mattress. He had hoped that this would give him some edge against the battle-hardened sensei, and was silently praying to any god who would listen that this would go well.

He rang the doorbell and heard some mild clattering before the door opened and stood before him Master Roshi. The man was looking at him strangely, as if he was calling for Avon or something, and Krillin quickly decided to make his case.

"Master Roshi," he bowed. "My name is Krillin Hisagu, and I am from the Hisagouchki monastery over in Nepal. I have worked hard the short 8 years of my life, and I would like to apply to train under you. I have heard wonderful stories about your skills and would like nothing better than to graduate under your Martial Arts."

Krillin had said all of this very quickly, the fear clearly evident in his actions. The old man was staring sternly at him, trying to size him up. It was evident that the boy was eager, not a weakling, and definitely gutsy to have come all this way from Nepal. Roshi decided that he liked this boy; it had been a long time since he had trained anyone, and knew he had been itching for something like this for far too long.

However, Roshi wanted to see if the boy had any intelligence to match the brawn. "Well, boy, if I were to train you, what would be in it for me?" Roshi asked with a stoic face, peering over his sunglasses to look at him.

"Well sir, I do not have much, b-b-but I heard some things about your interests, and I thought you might like these," with that Krillin's slightly shaking hand. Roshi was shocked. Krillin thought Roshi might hit him so he started backing away slowly, then Roshi burst out laughing.

"HAHA…well Krillin, how in the world did a boy your age get a hold of those? Nevermind, don't answer that question. Sure, I will train you. You look like you have a lot of spunk to back those little muscles I see hiding under that Gi. Very well, let's get on with it."

And for the next 8 years, training would be the only thing their minds ever thought on.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I promise next chapter will be a little longer. How is it? This is just the prologue of life on earth. Very Special thanks to Cappuccino Penguin, who has graciously agreed to beta this story for me! You are absolutely wonderful!

Next Chapter: Kakkarrot kills Frieza, but how does he do it? What possesses him to do it? Where's Vegeta? You will have to tune into next chapter to find out!

P.S. I will continue Cry, my other story, this is just something to help relieve some heavy creativity that has been pent up so I could work on Cry. Now, after planning this so long, I feel like I need to get something on paper to relieve that itch!


	2. Chapter 1

When Sparrows Fall

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I totally forgot it for this story! Anyway, if I owned Dragonball Z we would all know EXACTLY how Bulma and Vegeta got together, along with Krillin and 18.

A/N: Well, a little birdie told me that I needed to write another chapter to peak interest, so here it goes.

Kakkarrot sat in his space pod, thinking sternly about the conquest before him. He and many other saiyans were on a search and rescue mission. Twelve years ago, a new rival had made its presence to the saiyans, effectively disproving the popular belief that they were the strongest race in the universe.

They had known about the Colds for a long time, but they had never considered them a major threat. Little had they known that while they were conquering their side of the universe, the Colds were establishing themselves quite well in the opposite side. It was almost too late that fateful day the Colds decided to make themselves known to the saiyans.

**Flashback:**

**Kakkarrot stood hidden behind his father's leg as he saw the epitome of evil take a seat on the throne chair that only belonged to the saiyan king, Vegeta the seventh. The man, if you could call him one, was of a species he was totally unfamiliar with; however, Kakkarrot could already tell that this person was not someone to be toyed with. He was purple and white in color, and his Ki so was unimaginably high that his presence sent cold shivers down the spines of every saiyan in the room. He did not even seem humanoid, the only type of people Kakkarrot had ever seen in his short life.**

**It was supposed to be a normal day for the throne, and the rest of the saiyans. Kakkarrot had gone down to the training areas to spar with his one and only friend: Prince Vegeta, the seventh. In reality, the prince was more his mentor than anything else. The four-year-old had been allowed to be trained by the prince, because his power level was unnaturally high for any saiyan baby, especially a third class.**

**Because of his power level, his family was brought up to the first class. His father, Bardock, became excellent friends with the king. When Kakkarrot reached his first birthday, the king decided that it was time for the boy to be trained. His own son, then ten standard years, was extremely powerful and had outgrown most of the older saiyan men that had attempted to train him. As a result, the king decided that both boys could benefit from the training. Thus, the training began.**

**Kakkarrot looked up to the prince, all through those three years. At first, Vegeta – as Kakkarrot was soon allowed to call him – resented the fact that he had to train a toddler. But as time wore on, Vegeta began to grow quite fond of the boy. Being the heir to the saiyan throne, the king could not bear anymore children unless the prince died in some way or another. Thus, Vegeta was an only child and a very lonely one at that – at least until he met Kakkarrot.**

**The two became as close as two non-blood related saiyans could be. Although they fought constantly, mostly because Vegeta was arrogant and Kakkarrot was a little naïve, they still maintained a close bond. **

**When Kakkarrot had arrived at their training facility that morning, he was shocked to find Vegeta no where in sight. He began to ask around, but then he ran into his father. Bardock said nothing as he scooped him up in his arms and flew to the throne room. Before they entered, he put him down and told him sternly, "do not say anything, son. We may have a great deal to fear today, and I do not want to lose you to that monster too."**

**Kakkarrot did not understand what he was being told, but he remained silent. They walked in together, and that was when he saw the over-grown lizard. **

**Although, what scared Kakkarrot most was that he saw his sensei, his brother, his friend bound in Ki chains, forced to kneel before the disgusting creature. The child looked to the king, 'why isn' he helping him?' Kakkarrot thought wildly. Surely the king did not like the position his son was in. **

**The king said sternly, "What is it that you want, Lord Frieza?" 'So, the lizard had a name to match that ugly mug,' Kakkarrot thought to himself. 'Wait, LORD Frieza? Since when did the saiyans have a LORD to answer to?' Kakkarrot ceased his thoughts so he could fully concentrate on the conversation that had ensued.**

"**In order to keep your empire relatively safe from total annihilation, all I want is one thing. Give me your three greatest warriors, including this sniveling fool in front of me. Do not worry, dear _king_, you will have your precious prince back when he is ready to take the throne. Until then, he is mine. This is not negotiable. Give him up, or let your whole race down. It is your choice, _your highness_, but beware the consequences of your decision." With that said, Frieza shot a small Ki blast at the prince. He laughed as Vegeta cried out against his restraints.**

"**Very well," the king said, looking at Vegeta with a blank face. "Take him, Nappa, and Radditz, and do not come back unless you are returning my heir to me." Kakkarrot's heart melted, his sensei was leaving. What nearly shattered him was the look Vegeta gave his father. With pure sorrow in his eyes, Kakkarrot watched Frieza drag the broken boy out of room, not missing his stricken face.**

**End Flashback**

Kakkarrot had never forgotten that day, never forgot the fact that his only friend was taken from him. His older brother Radditz had been taken as well, but Kakkarrot had never been close with him. Still, the fact that Radditz was taken tore his mother and father apart. In fact, his mother died a couple of months after they were taken, probably out of the loss of her son. Radditz had always been her favorite.

It was not until he was older that he learned what Frieza truly wanted with Vegeta. According to reports, he had tried manipulate the saiyans, particularly Vegeta, and brainwash them into thinking that the Cold Empire was the best empire in the universe and the saiyans needed to be taken down. Apparantly, Vegeta and the others had not budged on their beliefs – yet.

In fact, Vegeta was the reason for the search and rescue team. After the three saiyans were taken, the king formed a special group of technicians to spend 4 hours everyday tracking Vegeta. Bardock was the leader of the squad, and when Kakkarrot turned 10 he had been allowed to join – of course while still keeping a strict training schedule. After finding many accounts of Frieza forcing the saiyans to do entire purges of solar systems and even galaxies, Kakkarrot's group had been able to follow their paper trail. They were just watching, making sure the 'big 3,' as many planets that feared them called them, had not broken.

They even had accounts of punishment, which Vegeta often received the worst end of. In fact, for a long time they thought he volunteered to take the punishment for them. But as greater intelligence was gathered, the squad found out that Frieza really only cared about Vegeta. He was the one Frieza tried so hard to break.

The reports were not clear on what mechanisms he had used on Vegeta in attempts to break him, but Kakkarrot had kept to himself the little piece of info that Vegeta was Frieza's 'favorite toy.' Even though he was still slightly naïve, Kakkarrot was now sixteen standard years, he knew the implications. There was no way that he would ever betray Vegeta, and no one had to know the humiliations he most certainly suffered.

At that moment, Kakkarrot was broken out of his reverie by the beep that signaled his father wanted to talk to him. "Kakkarrot, I know Vegeta means a lot to you," Bardock's stern face appeared on the screen. "And, I know you know more information than you let us all in on, so I want you to be the one to find him. New intelligence from one of our spies on the ship says that he is in the deepest dungeon. I want you to get to him and get out before anyone sees him. The king does not want anyone, and I mean ANYONE, to see him except us. We have reason to believe that his pride may not be able to handle it otherwise."

'So, my father suspects the same thing, very well,' Kakkarrot thought to himself. "So be it," Kakkarrot said darkly. Truthfully, Kakkarrot did not know if he could handle it either, but he knew he was the one best for the job.

"I know you will make me proud, now prepare for landing," and with that the transmission was cut.

It was agreed some years earlier that by Vegeta's eighteenth birthday, he and the others would be returned to the Saiyan Empire having served his 'penance' – as Frieza had coldly called it. But that was two years ago, and the paper trail had ended. Hell, they had a hard time keeping up with Frieza's main ship. Then, they found a helpful spy on the ship, and he had told them Frieza had put Nappa and Radditz on Frigidia, a planet with unnaturally low temperature in the left quadrant of the universe. And Vegeta, well he had been taken out of action and placed permanently in the lowest dungeon on the ship, routinely visited by the murderous lizard.

The only hope in this news was that Vegeta had obviously not broken, like Radditz and Nappa were assumed to be. Frieza still had interest in Vegeta, which meant that he was still fighting him.

Kakkarrot was happy with this conclusion. His pod had landed among about a dozen others in the hanger. They had been cloaked until they entered the ship; everyone was pretty certain that this was completely surprising to the Colds. And by the look on the faces of the warriors, it appeared to be true.

A/N: I know, Kakkarrot did not defeat Frieza yet, but this chapter had a LOT of background in it that might be confusing if I started in on the fight, so I wanted to let people adjust to the atmosphere. Is it clear? Next chapter Kakkarrot will meet Vegeta and will defeat Frieza, I promise! This is all important background for the story. Very special thanks to my beta Cappuccino Penguin; she has a wonderful story called "Vegeta and Bulma what really happened!" I urge all of you to read it!

Also, to those of you that are fans of 'Cry,' I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow.

SHOUT OUTS:

Cappuccino Penguin: my first reviewer and beta! You are awesome!

Rin: thanks for your review! I hope this is better!


	3. Chapter 2

When Sparrows Fall

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Anyway, just to let you know every Friday I will be updating all my stories by one chapter! Isn't that great? Lol, anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warning:** This chapter is **very** graphic. Implications of rape, little bit of violence, and a good bit of foul language. Consider yourself warned.

Now, on to the story!

* * *

Kakkarrot left the others and headed down a slowly winding hallway. Once he was certain no one could see him, he stepped into a small closet-like area and shut the door. There, he started meditating.

Sitting down on the linoleum floor cross-legged, Kakkarrot tried to focus on where exactly Vegeta resided. His ki was low, dangerously low, of that Kakkarrot was sure. By all accounts, he should have been able to sense him as soon as they reached the ship, but that proved impossible.

However, Vegeta was definitely alive. A small royal saiyan ki appeared in Kakkarrot's scope, telling him exactly where Vegeta was.

Kakkarrot literally flew out the door and to an elevator-like contraption that would take him to the bowels of the ship. He had never been so scared in his life. His sensei's ki was so low, time was a definite issue. There would be no small talk in saving his life, no matter how many questions he had.

Kakkarrot found him in the deepest, darkest cell in the ward. Strolling toward it quickly, he could not help but notice the deadly smells around him: blood, excretion, and semen. Kakkarrot quickened his pace.

Finally, he reached the cell. Tearing the barred door right off its hinges, he quickly reached where Vegeta was lying. Kakkarrot could not believe his eyes.

There was his sensei, arms and legs bound in heavy shackles that were chained to the wall. He was lying facedown on the concrete floor, lying in a pool of blood and human excrement. He was naked, his body displaying many deep cuts and gashes underneath the filth and grime that covered his body.

Kakkarrot spoke quietly to him. "Vegeta, it's me, Kakkarrot. I am going to get you out of here right now." His breathing was slow, ragged. Kakkarrot went to turn him over so he could pick him up, but he flinched away from him.

"Get the hell away from me!" Vegeta growled, pain and suffering clearly evident in his voice. Kakkarrot went to touch him again, but then saw something else, something that made his whole body shake with bidden rage. There were purple semen stains all around Vegeta's backside and on his upper thighs. Kakkarrot knew he had to take control of himself; he could deal with this rage later. He needed to get Vegeta back to the ship.

"It's ok, Vegeta. I am going to get you out of here," he said soothingly as he gently turned him over so he could speak with him face-to-face. "Come on, Vegeta, trust me on this one. I know it has been a long time, but I need you to let me take care of you, brother."

Vegeta seemed to understand, and gave him a short nod. He then allowed Kakkarrot to transport him quickly back to the ship, and dump him in what he assumed was Kakkarrot's personal chambers.

"Do not worry Vegeta. Only I will be taking care of your wounds. You're pride is safe from harm, your majesty." Vegeta flinched at the term, but raised his hand in agreement.

"Kakkarrot," Vegeta whispered as Kakkarrot made to leave the room. "Yes, your highness," Kakkarrot turned back from the door, and bowed low. "Make me proud," he choked out, before a coughing fit got the best of him.

"Yes sir, sensei."

With that, Kakkarrot searched for Frieza's ki, and headed for what he could only assume was the throne room.

The room was solid white, and the temperature was much lower than that of the other parts of the ship, Kakkarrot noticed as he boldly strolled into the room.

'But then again, most of the others have already set fire to the rest of the ship,' Kakkarrot laughed in his mind. These people were totally evil. Sure, the saiyans had done their fair share of violence in the history of their planet, but nothing as horrifying as what he had experienced on his way to the throne room. Fornication of all kinds abounded, and men always wore sick little smirks as they tortured the poor souls they had found pleasure in for the night.

As far as Kakkarrot was concerned, the whole ship could rot in hell. But, not before he got his hands on that ugly lizard, who was now sitting on his throne, glaring at the other saiyans around him.

'Everyone has survived, thus far. This is going much better than planned!' Kakkarrot thought as he made his presence known to Frieza.

"Frieza, you should have known we would come to retrieve our prince. You broke your word, and now you and your whole ship will pay," Bardock said in a low, gruff voice. Kakkarrot had never seen him so angry.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha," Frieza laughed, sarcasm clearly evident on his face. "Do you really think you can beat me, you crazy monkeys? Vegeta has tried for years and I can assure you, he has not come anywhere near my power. He is the strongest saiyan on your planet, is he not? So what good do you think you are doing here, other than allowing me the pleasure of annihilating you?" Bardock glowered at the very sick creature before him.

"Oh, wait," Frieza said. "Maybe I shall allow your oldest son to do the honors. He is more than capable of finishing you off!" Frieza sneered.

Radditz stepped out from the shadows, "With pleasure, my Lord." And with that, Radditz lunged at the saiyans.

The nearest one to him, Ainsu, was the first to go down. Radditz thrust his hand deep into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart, and proceeded to rip it from its attachments, bringing his lungs out with it. Then, he let the organs and body fall down like a sack of potatoes, and moved on to the next unfortunate soul.

'I guess I thought too soon,' Kakkarrot thought angrily as he moved to get between Radditz and his good friend Kuujo. "No, big brother, listen to your heart! It beats as a saiyan, fight with us! Saiyan blood runs through your veins, do not bother to fight for this ice-jin! Fight for us!!!! Fight with us!!! Let go of your loyalty to him!"

Radditz seemed to undergo a transformation of sorts. His face slowly change from its snarl to a more solemn expression. Years of memories flashed through his mind, as he tried to remember who this person was who was speaking to him. Then, it seemed as though everything came together, all loose ends tied, and he knew all he needed to know. He remembered his life before Frieza, and knew what needed to be done to make amends.

Radditz's face shifted slightly for a moment as he turned to Frieza, hate clear in his eyes. "That's right, 'Lord' Frieza, I have nearly forgotten. You stole us from planet Vegeta; you have no control over me!"

Radditz then lunged at Frieza, years of slow torture all over his face as he tried desperately to hurt the lizard that had hurt him for so many years. Punch after punch, Radditz let out all the anger he had kept locked up inside him for so long. Unfortunately, Frieza was just toying with him.

Suddenly Frieza caught his fists at his side. "Stupid monkey, you still have not learned your lesson. Well, let me show your family here how I tolerate betrayal!"

Frieza threw Radditz to the ground, "Now, you mother-fucking ape, you will die!" Frieza pointed his finger and threw a small ki blast right at Radditz; however, it did not make contact. Bardock had stepped in front of it, and it went straight through his heart.

"Father, no!" Kakkarrot and Radditz yelled simultaneously as they both rushed to his side.

"Take care of him, Kakkarrot," and with that, Bardock drew his last breath.

The few words held so many meanings. To take care of Radditz, his broken brother who would need so much help when they got back home. To take care of his prince, a prince with so many wounds that he could never possibly heal fully. And now, he knew what he had to do. He would take care of Frieza first, and ensure that no other person would ever endure the things his kinsmen had endured.

Rage swelled inside Kakkarrot, until a blinding light of pain and yet calmness engulfed him. All he could think about was his father, his brother and his prince, just a few of many casualties Frieza and his soldiers could lay claim to.

"No MORE!!!!!"

And Kakkarrot became the legendary super saiyan.

All the saiyans bowed down in awe at the shocking scene.

Frieza never stood a chance. Unwilling to chance escape, Kakkarrot sent a massive ki blast at Frieza, decimating him completely.

Now they had to get off the ship, before it imploded on them all.

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? I will never know unless you tell me, so please review!

Special thanks:

**Cappuccino Penguin: My wonderful beta and good friend, thanks for your support!**

**Shades of Crimson:** I was ecstatic to see your review!!! You are such a good writer, thank you for reading!

**newsoleil: **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!

**Bellatrixred:** You know, I thought about that right before I saw you had left that. I will patch that loose end up in the next chapter or two! Thanks for the notice! And thanks for reading!

**lilvampgoddess:** I know, but he got his just desserts! Thanks for reading!

**Kao-Misao1728:** thanks! I am trying to be somewhat original! But that is so hard!


	4. Chapter 3

When Sparrows Fall

Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone!!!! To prevent confusion, last chapter was chapter 2. I got confused, LOL. Anyway, I understand that Frieza's death was rushed, but the event itself is not that important to the story. Just know that it happened. Also, the reason why it was quick is because I CANNOT stand it when the Z fighters intentionally prolong the fight and the bad guy kills some more people (actually Vegeta is the only one guilty of this…but the others do it a little bit too. Although, it is not for the same reason as he). Therefore, Kakkarrot did it quickly and cleanly. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Special thanks to beta of this story, Cappuccino Penguin. She is an excellent writer and has 2 stories, Vegeta and Bulma How it Really Happened! and Trunks and the Saiyahealthian Princess. If you love Bulma and Vegeta, read the first one. If you hate GT and LOVE Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta, read the second one. They are both EXCELLENT stories, and I hope you all take a look at them (I know I am kind of preaching to the choir, but this is really for those who don't review. This story has almost 700 hits, and 15 reviews. So more people are reading than they are letting on, LOL).

**Warning: This chapter deals with rape directly and explicitly. Please heed this warning.**

* * *

Everyone was heading to the other side of the ship to where theirs had landed. All the saiyans were surprised at what had happened in the throne room, but instinct told them to move and ask questions later.

"Kakkarrot, wait," Radditz said, still shocked at what his brother had just done and also holding the dead body of his father, awaiting orders from Kakkarrot concerning the remains. He had taken away all the torment that he had endured that past years by killing the disgusting lizard and giving him the pleasure of seeing him do it. Radditz would be eternally grateful to his sibling, for he could now begin again in life, perhaps try to make amends for past mistakes…

"What is it, brother?" Kakkarrot said rather gruffly, he was still powered up in his super saiyan mode, and the shock had not worn in yet.

"We cannot leave the ship yet," Kuujo stated.

"For what reason, Kuujo?" Kakkarrot tried to calm down some, there was no need to be so angry anymore, at least not right now. He would deal with his grief later, he needed to be here right now, and finish this mission.

"Sir, before we were to leave the ship, we were to perform a rescue mission. Your father did not tell you about it because you were given your own mission, but we still have to complete our task," Kuujo finished, giving Kakkarrot a knowing look.

"I have already taken care of the prince, who else are we to save?" Kakkarrot practically shouted; he wanted to get back to the ship, back to Vegeta. He wanted this nightmare to finally end for he and his friends.

"Sir, the ally, the person who gave us our knowledge of the three, gave us the information regarding the prince as a bargain. She is to have her freedom from death and bondage upon leaving the ship with us. Sir, she is a slave as well, and we agreed to the deal. We have to save her."

Kakkarrot knew what this was about. The saiyans were traditionally an honorable people, and never broke their treaties. At least, they never severed their truces until Frieza came along. He knew what Kuujo meant, now that their master was dead, they needed to make amends and become the people they once were.

"Okay Kuujo, you and I will find this woman, and the rest of you will head back to the ship, understand?" The remaining saiyans nodded, and proceeded to head back to the ship.

But Radditz lingered. "Kakkarrot, what would you have me do with father?"

He looked at the body, and then moved his eyes to meet Radditz's. "We will have a traditional service on Planet Vegeta; take him with you to the ship. I am sure Jareh will see that you get a room. Leave father in the medical wing, the medics there will prepare him."

With that, Radditz stalked off, carrying his dead father as if he were precious cargo.

"Kuujo, why is an intelligent woman on this ship? And how did she become our ally?"

Kakkarrot and Kuujo were strolling down the hallways, brisk in pace, looking for a woman. The saiyans had been ordered to kill any men they came in contact with, but to leave the females alone. The saiyan race had always aimed to respect women, even if they were to keep silent, they were to be respected.

"To be honest, I am unsure why, especially with the position she is in. The only thing she told in her letter was that she wanted her freedom. However, given her style of writing, and the hastily letters sent back to us – sometimes leaving us waiting for weeks to receive her answer – leads me to believe that she is not a technological slave, for she seemed to always be short on her time on the computer."

Kakkarrot nodded, deep in thought. He knew what type of slave she must be, and that was why they were heading toward middle of the ship, where the harem resided.

The saiyans had never been fans of harems, for they found no use for them. Considered by many to be one of the sexier races in the universe, they never had to force their partners to go to bed with them. In fact, many aliens, especially women, would jump at the chance to have just one night with a saiyan warrior.

They arrived at a tall, wooden door with roses engraved into the frame. Kuujo blasted through the door away and they both entered the pitch black room.

It was then they noticed that Kakkarrot had dropped from super saiyan mode, and he was now back to normal. "Oh man, Kuujo that really tired me out. It gave me amazing power, but it completely drained me," Kakkarrot was now panting heavily, both hands on his knees as he leaned down to get his breath.

"No worries, Kakkarrot, I will make light." With that, Kuujo formed a big ball of yellow ki in his hand that illuminated the whole room.

It was a large room, with about 2 dozen cot-like beds on one side of the wall, with wide open space for copulation on the right side of the room. It reeked of semen and blood, and the women were scattered about the room in compromising positions, probably having been left in the middle of the fornication to fight against the saiyans.

Many of the women were crying, but there was sound coming from the darkest corner of the room. Manly grunts, along with heavy breathing were reverberating off the walls. Kakkarrot and Kuujo stepped forward, wary of any living soldiers that may be trying to kill them.

There was Nappa, apparently both he and Radditz had been retrieved from Frigidia beyond their notice. He was stark naked and kneeling over a young blue-haired woman, pounding himself violently into her from behind. Unable to remove their shocked eyes, they watched him continue to rape her until he finished.

At that, Kakkarrot pulled him up violently by his arm, "What the hell do you think you are doing Nappa? Has Frieza beaten every ounce of dignity you once had out of you?" Nappa growled furiously.

"It is none of your business what I do, third-class fool!" Nappa yelled angrily, he then squatted on the floor holding his head in his hands, shaking from head to toe.

"He has post-trauma stress," Kuujo said quietly. Kuujo was well-versed in the psychological disorders that commonly befell saiyans and their servants, which was most likely why Bardock had assigned him to this mission. Three saiyans and now what looked to be about 20 women servants, all mentally distressed in various ways.

"Nappa," Kakkarrot began quietly. He did not know how to comfort this man, who had done such savage things in his lifetime and had not the capacity to regret them. Frieza had definitely broken him, as he had done to the others, but in many ways it was becoming evident that he would never be able to function in saiyan society.

"Have you been using non-consensual mating as a release for all the horrors you have seen and witnessed?" Kuujo asked quietly. Kakkarrot knew this was very difficult for him, as he had seen his mother raped and killed at an early age by one of Frieza's officers. After he managed to recover from this, he began a quest to help others with psychological disorders.

Nappa now seemed to be shaking all the more violently at his question.

"For how long?" Kuujo said a little more gruffly than he intended, it was just very difficult for him to keep his cool.

"Ever since he took us," Nappa managed to choke out, before he lunged for the blue-haired woman, still lying where he had finished with her.

Kuujo stopped him with a ki blast that went straight through his upper abdominal area.

"Do you think you can live without this?" Kuujo asked with sincere curiosity, it was something he had to know before he left the ship.

Nappa merely grunted.

"Then I will see you in hell, then," and with that, Kuujo killed him.

After that was finished, the two men looked around the room once more.

"So, who do you think is the spy, did she tell you anything?" Kakkarrot asked, scoping out each woman individually.

"This one, she told me she had blue hair. She was the only one who did."

It seemed the woman had gone unconscious, for when Kuujo went to pull her over, she slid like a sack of potatoes.

"What do we do with the rest of them?" Kakkarrot asked quietly, suddenly realizing that many of the women were dead, with the exception of about four.

"We will take them all; we have enough room for them to each have a small room to themselves. None of our warriors will lay a foul hand on them."

And with that, Kuujo and Kakkarrot walked out of the room, carrying the unconscious bodies of four females.

* * *

A/N: What will happen next? One never can tell!!! LOL, anyway, 10 guesses who the blue-haired vixen happened to be.

SHOUT OUTS:

**Another B/V Lover**: Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I hope what I said in the beginning explains the rush!

**Nish095081** Thanks!!! I am going to try to have fun…but I am really intrigued by psychology, so I will be looking at the psychological effects of what is going on.

**lilvampgoddess:** Thank you! I try very hard, and Cappuccino Penguin really helps with the betaing!

**Cappuccino Penguin:** My beta and friend, thanks for all that you do!!! You are WONDERFUL!!!


	5. Chapter 5

When Sparrows Fall

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello one and all!!! Welcome back, another week and another chapter!!! Anyway, thanks for reading!!! You all don't know how happy I am that this story has had some success thus far! Oh, to avoid confusion, for I was a little myself, Vegeta is now 25, Kakkarrot is 19, Bulma is 24, and Chi-Chi is 18. Thanks again for letting me share some creativity, now on to the story!!!

Oh, and because my beta is going to a concert tomorrow (rock on!!!), I am putting this chapter up tonight. Don't worry! Cappuccino Penguin has beta'd it, so it is all set for lauch!!! LOL, but read on rockers!

* * *

After leaving the harem, Kuujo and Kakkarrot ran straight to the mother ship that had trailed the small space pods the saiyans had arrived in. The plan was perfect, for the small pods typically lost their use after a long journey like that, and they needed something bigger to accommodate the new guests. 

Guests…yes that was what the four women would be called. They were all very beautiful, in their own unusual ways, and they were all severely damaged – both physically and mentally.

Once the ship burst in to light speed and left the demolished battle cruiser behind, Kuujo and Kakkarrot took the ladies to the infirmary. There, Jareh, the Arrana-jin who was the most respected medical physician on planet Vegeta, gave the women complete physical examinations and found their names.

All the girls that survived were from the planet Earth, according to Anna (A/N: had to give her an earth name!! lol). From what she said, eight years ago their planet had been purged by the great three and ninety percent of the population had perished in the disaster. The remaining survivors were forced into slavery.

It was difficult for Kakkarrot to handle the fact that for eight years these women had been pleasure slaves to the most feared men in the universe. Nearly all of the advanced nations of the universe cringed with the thought of Frieza's battle cruiser basing just outside their home planets.

After a little gentler probing from Kuujo, the other girls gave what little information about themselves they could recall to him. Their names on Earth had been Isabela, Anna, and Ming-Joy. All of them had trouble speaking, uncontrollable shivering had overtaken their bodies and they had become accustomed to looking at the floor when addressed by others.

Jareh had been working on the blue-haired woman while Kuujo had questioned the other girls. Apparently, the girl with the technological ability was the favorite all the soldiers on that ship. When questioned about her, the girls immediately ceased their shivers and took upon themselves solemn stares, aimed directly at the broken girl on the table across the room.

"She is not well," Ming-Joy had said quietly, staring at the girl with blue hair with sympathetic eyes. It nearly broke both Kuujo and Kakkarrot's hearts to understand that whatever their ally had been through was far worse than anything these girls had, if the scars that littered her body told any true stories.

"Okay," Jareh spoke up, examination on the blue one finished. "You three girls are going to be fine. I will give you some medicine to help your shakes, for I believe they are caused by a drug put in the food you were given while you were imprisoned. The kind man who has been questioning you is Kuujo, and he will help you adjust to life on Vegeta."

"Are we to be your whores now?" Isabela asked, failing to force her hate away from her voice as it strained with effort.

"No, we want to give you the opportunity to work in any profession you believe you have skill in, and you will receive wages for your work. The Saiyan Lifestyle does not have use for forced labor, for that only leads to rebellious uprisings and political unrest. We believe everyone should have the opportunity to work for their lives, and receive compensation for it," Kuujo answered, trying not to betray his anger at the thought of him forcing someone to work for him.

"Haiku," Jareh called. "Please show these ladies their new rooms. I believe we have already set up some proper clothes and other necessities. Be sure to allow no men to come into their rooms, I will come to give them some medication later."

After handing the earthlings some robes to hide their nakedness until they reached their rooms, Haiku lead the girls to their temporary homes until they reached planet Vegeta.

"Kakkarrot, since your father has passed on to the other dimension; I suppose it is now your job to take over the department of public affairs. I trust you will help me find suitable jobs for the girls?" Kuujo asked his good friend.

"Yes, I guess I will have to pick up the slack that has been building since we had to start trying to find his majesty as well. It should not be a problem though; I think we can handle it. What do you say, Kuujo, help a friend out?"

Kakkarrot could not help but laugh. Even though his father was gone, and he knew the grief would fully set in soon, he felt relieved. A heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. Kuujo was the best psychologist on the planet, and if anyone could help Radditz, the prince, and the other girls, it would be him. He would also be excellent as a right hand man in public affairs, to try to make sure all the servants in the working class were doing well in their jobs.

The mood shifted slightly, as Jareh drew attention to himself by clearing his voice.

"We need to discuss the well-being of this one."

Kakkarrot and Kuujo nodded silently, and strolled forward to the medical table the woman was now laying on, a thin sheet covering her naked body.

"She is by far the worst off of the bunch. Physically, the scars that cover her body cannot be made to go away. She has a ruptured eardrum that has been left untreated in her left ear, and although I can fix that with a little bit of surgery, her hearing in that ear will not return. Also, her hip bone has been broken apparently many times before, but left to heal incorrectly, leaving it dislocated. Her legs are in a similar condition, that is the reason why they are so crooked. They seem to have been broken multiple times, and then forced to heal in this pattern. It is a typical punishment for unwilling consorts. This can also be corrected with surgery, but it will be incredibly invasive, and I am afraid to do it on the ship right now. I would like to have my whole team with me when I perform, but you will have to assign someone to help her get around until then. I do not see any possible way she can walk right now."

Kakkarrot was stunned. He now wished he had carried her a little more gently, after all he knew first hand how fragile earthlings were. He had a secret crush back home on a cute cook in the palace (A/N: ten guesses who that is…LOL). A feisty little woman, who he knew had probably been through a lot, but he never knew how much until now. Earth's demise must have been terrible, for he knew how powerful his sensei was, which reminded him of what he must do.

"Thank you, Jareh. I am afraid to assign a male saiyan to her, for when we found her she was in quite a compromising position…I would not want to scar her more in her healing process," Kakkarrot spoke. "However, I have the prince in my quarters, and he is not well. As you know, saiyans have superb healing abilities, but I was wondering if you could make sure nothing is dislocated before I put him in the regeneration tank?"

"Certainly, Kakkarrot. Kuujo, will you please stand guard over this woman until I return?"

"I will," Kuujo answered shortly. Although slavery was not allowed on the planet, there still existed a bit of resentment between certain races – especially between servants and saiyans who had a lot of power. Kuujo respected the physician, but he was not one to be ordered around by anyone, except his king and prince.

* * *

Before entering the quarters where Vegeta resided, Kakkarrot stopped. "I need to go in first, to tell him what is going on. He does not need any surprises right now." 

Kakkarrot entered the room. After a minute or so, Jareh was summoned in.

The prince was lying on the bed where Kakkarrot had left him, still covered in dirt and grime. "Your majesty, I am going to clean you up a bit so I can see clearly any wounds that need to be dealt with externally before healing you in the regeneration tank. Is that alright?" Jareh was kneeling before his prince, having been born on the planet he had always considered himself one of the saiyan people, despite his purple appearance.

"You may," Vegeta grunted, trying desperately to maintain his royal dignity in such a shameful situation. It seemed that Kakkarrot had warmed him up to the idea previously.

After bathing and resetting all the dislocated bones, Kakkarrot hefted him into the regeneration tank, placing it on the highest level in order to have him completely healed. Being a top model tank, it should only take 2 hours, which was a relief to the saiyan.

Upon reaching the infirmary once more, they found the woman sitting up in bed as best she could and talking to Kuujo.

* * *

"Kakkarrot, Jareh, this is Bulma, our ally and spy that granted us much needed access to Frieza's ship's mainframe so we could crack through their defenses and get into the ship completely undetected. Bulma, this is Kakkarrot and Jareh, they mean you no harm," Kuujo finished gently. 

The girl called Bulma slowly turned her eyes to the saiyan and the Arrana-jin, hateful distrust clearly shining in her eyes. Sensing this, Kakkarrot reached out to her.

"NO!!!" An ear-piercing scream came from the broken woman, and Kakkarrot immediately pulled his arm back. She immediately clutched her left ear in pain, and tears welling up in her haunted eyes.

"Shh….it's okay now Bulma. We are not going to allow anything bad to happen to you anymore. You are safe now," Kuujo encouraged. Apparently he had been talking to her for a quite a while, for she seemed to feel better when he spoke, but it took nearly an hour for her to calm down enough to speak again. She shuddered, trying desperately to hold in her tears for minutes on end, as years of memories flashed before her eyes.

Finally, she managed to begin talking once more.

"So you were the one I was sending those messages to?" She asked.

"Yes," Kuujo answered. "I am one of the many who were on the squad to try to rescue the Prince and the others. Kakkarrot and Jareh were on the squad as well as everyone on this ship."

Bulma thought about this for a moment, seeming to consider her next words carefully.

"So, what happens to me now?"

This time Jareh spoke up. "With your consent of course, I would like to take care of your ear right away. I can do an outpatient surgery on it that will take care of the pain, but you will still be unable to hear out of it. When we get back to planet Vegeta, I would like to set up a team of doctors to surgically correct your hip and legs. The operation will last a long time, and the healing process will have to go naturally for about a week. Once we know for sure everything is set I would like to let you use the regeneration tank to heal completely. Is that okay with you?"

Bulma looked down at her mutilated legs, and looked back up at him.

"Then what?"

"We would like to offer you the opportunity to become a leading technician in our science department. We feel that you are more than capable after all the dastardly things you managed to show us on the web," Kuujo answered.

Bulma pondered this for a bit.

"No."

"What?" Everyone in the room answered simultaneously.

"I refuse to live with the murderers of my people. I did this only so I could get away, not be bound to you."

"And what if we refuse to let you go, woman?" Unbeknownst to everyone until now, Vegeta had recovered and entered the room.

* * *

A/N: Oooohhh, cliffhanger! Thanks again to Cappuccino Penguin, my beta, who is an excellent writer. Please Review!!!! 

Shout outs:

**Shades of Crimson:** Thanks a lot!!! I am looking forward to reading more of your story too.

**Kao-Misao1728** Thanks, this is a little 'intense,' as my beta said, but hey it's angst! LOL, thanks for reading!

**lilvampgoddess:** Thanks!!! Hopefully I will be able to continue it like this.

**Another B/V Lover:** Thanks a lot!!!! I really appreciate it!!! I hope you like how both of them end.

**Nish095081** haha, yeah. And I bet you can guess who the cute cook in the palace is too!!! I have to have a little comic relief…not everyone can have crappy lives.

**Cappuccino Penguin**Thanks so much for betaing!!! It really means a lot!!!


End file.
